1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners and more particularly to such a slide fastener having a warp-knit tape.
2. Prior Art
Slide fasteners have a longitudinal gap or space between a pair of opposed longitudinal tape edges on which a pair of interengaged rows of coupling elements are arranged. The wider the gap, the less sightly the slide fastener becomes and the greater and possibility it will split apart when subjected to sudden forces. The gap becomes wider when coupling elements of larger sizes are mounted on the tape edges, often resulting in unintentional "rupture" or split of the fastener chain.
British Pat. No. 1,299,919 is believed to be a close prior art; however, the warp-knit stringer tape disclosed therein cannot evade the possibility of its edge curling up or otherwise becoming unstable for the proper mounting of the fastener element. Further, the rows of interlocking fastener elements are attached to the warp-knit stringer tapes by insertion instead of stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,549, issued on Aug. 17, 1976 discloses a warp-knitted tape for slide fastener, having a reinforced marginal edge portion on which a row of coupling elements is mounted by sewing stitches. However, a slide fastener using a pair of such warp-knitted tapes would have a larger gap between the tapes if larger coupling elements were sewn to the opposed tape edges.